Chalk and Cheese
by thefuturemrsblack
Summary: Are Hermione's feelings for Fred mutual - or is he just playing games with her? Chapter 9 up! Doesn't tie in with OOTP. Rubbish at writing summaries, but give it a try, is quite good!
1. In the beginning

Chalk and Cheese  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the amazing JK Rowling!  
  
A/N Please Review guys! Lol enjoy.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione groaned, and then chastised herself. After all, how many girls groaned inwardly every time their boyfriend came to see them? And if she was entirely honest, how many girls went to seek refuge in the library, in the vain hope that their boyfriend wouldn't come to see them? She forced her face into a smile and looked up at her boyfriend, who was being yelled at by Madam Pince for shouting in her library. When he finally escaped he looked up at Hermione and gave her a sheepish grin, his floppy dark hair in front of his eyes.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, what might you be doing here?"  
  
"Hey Justin," she couldn't be bothered to tie in with his surname terms game right now.  
  
He took the seat next to her, at their favourite table.  
  
How sad. Hermione and Justin had a favourite table in the library. Not the Three Broomsticks, or even the Hogs Head - the library. It wasn't that she didn't like the library, it was great but it wasn't romantic and it wasn't her ideal place for a date. She had definitely changed – maybe it was because of Justin and how alike they were. The thing was, when she looked at Justin she thought he was boring and she didn't want to be like him.  
  
"Hey -you OK? You look a bit down?"  
  
"No, no I'm fine, this essay is just reeeely long. Honestly," she added, seeing Justin's look of disbelief all across his face. He had good reason of course, whoever heard of Hermione Granger not liking writing a long essay? It was exactly these assumptions that Hermione hated – she hated being the boring sensible one, the one who took notes, the one who was reliable, but who no other boy than Justin would ever look at.  
  
Of course, Justin was gorgeous. He was tall, lean but not skinny, and had the floppy hair that most girls swooned over. And for some reason he liked Hermione. And for some reason Hermione didn't like Justin that much anymore.  
  
It had started off great. They began dating in the fourth year, after working together on a Herbology project, and Justin had immediately felt a connection. No, that was wrong, they had both felt the connection – but now it didn't feel so mutual.  
  
"OK, well anyway baby...."  
  
Urgh baby.  
  
"...so Ernie heard that there was probably going to be a ball this holiday, either Easter or Hogwarts Hell."  
  
This perked even Hermione up.  
  
"Hogwarts Hell! Are you sure? That hasn't happened since 1921 has it – when those two boys turned the whole school to jelly with such a powerful spell that school had to be closed for three....." She was drowned out by a series of loud shouts, bangs and "stifled" laughter from the table across the room from them. She saw Fred, George, Lee, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson sitting in silent hysterics pointing at something that was steaming in the middle of the table. Fred was physically shaking, while Angelina was crying with laughter. Hermione, grinning, turned to see Justin's reaction, but he spoke before this was necessary,  
  
"Honestly, you'd never believe those lot were in 7th year would you? Are they like that in the common room as well? What a pointless way to be living their lives, and you know, 7th year is really important 'cos of NEWTS and everything, I mean the Weasley twins are just pathetic the way" "Just, they're having a bit of fun – don't go on yeah?"  
  
Justin looked slightly surprised at Hermione's backchat, but just shrugged,  
  
"Yeah whatever, you know, I was just saying." He leaned back on his chair, "so how about we go somewhere for a walk, romantic or something? We haven't done anything for ages." Hermione's heart rose, maybe this would be the time where her entire perspective would change, and her and Justin could become a real couple. Maybe even one that went further than just a kiss here and there.  
  
They headed out the library, Justin talking to Hermione animatedly about Hogwarts Hell. It was a famous all day "festival" where the students of Hogwarts could do anything they wanted, and then party the night away at the Great Hellraiser in the evening. It was legendary, and hadn't happened for 83 years, due to dangerous behaviour, which made it all the more tempting.  
  
As they walked along chatting, Justin suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand. Both were surprised by this action, as they had never really been into being intimate, especially not in school corridors.  
  
"Mione, I know I'm not funny like Fred and George or brave like Harry or anything but I really do like you a lot you know that?"  
  
Hermione blushed; she didn't know that Justin still dwelled on her brief relationship with Harry. She also remembered with a dash of happiness, her feelings for Justin when he took the time to work with her.  
  
"Just I know, but |'m not with Harry. Or Fred and George come to that! I'm with you."  
  
She felt the kiss she gave him on the cheek at that moment felt just right. But Justin seized his chance as Hermione rested her hands on his shoulder and gripped her tightly around the waist spinning her to face him; she let out a surprised yet delighted squeal as he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, the first French kiss in 3 weeks. She relaxed into him, feeling the strongness of his arms, and the warmth of his body next to hers.  
  
"100 points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"  
  
The couple broke apart, looking round hurriedly, worried about ruining their perfect reputations. However, all they saw was a grinning Ron, and a slightly embarrassed looking Harry, who had never quite got used to seeing Hermione with other boys, even though he was fully over her it still felt weird. Ron on the other hand, who had lusted after their best friend for years, had now found a new love in the form of Quidditch. He decided that he didn't feel a girlfriend was necessary right now, unless of course it was a certain girl.  
  
"Ron! You scared me so much – get lost idiot!" But it was with a grin that Justin caught Hermione's hand again and lead her out, away from her laughing friends, and away from any other prying eyes.... 


	2. The end of something special

A.N thanks everyone who reviewed, please keep reviewing cos it spurs me on to write new chapters! Lol x PS thanks 2 Tigger-180 and Scrapps cos you were my first 2 ever reviewees and u both sed such nice things! (  
  
"Nice of you to join us Hermione," commented Ron, without looking up from his Divination homework.  
  
Harry looked up too, scooting aside to leave a space for her on the sofa by the far,  
  
"Where've you been? Justin seemed a bit more 'touchy feely' than he usually does."  
  
Hermione shot Ron an evil look knowing only too well that both he and Harry considered Justin a bit, ok no a lot of a prude.  
  
"We just went, you know, for a walk?" She tailed off, knowing all too well how lame her excuse sounded.  
  
"A walk – how lovely, especially nice when it's cold, windy and wet I always think – eh Harry?"  
  
"Love 'em. Walks, jolly things and when it's raining? Love 'em even more Ronald"  
  
Hermione chucked a cushion at them, though they both found it hysterically funny, it really bugged her when they ganged up together to wind her up.  
  
"OK, no walk involved, but you guys really need to get your own lives and stop butting into mine." She gave them a sarcastic grin and walked off, to try and find Ginny and tell her everything.  
  
"Oi! Hermione we have lives! We do! Harry had a little lurve session with Lavender Brown again today and I...well I played Quidditch!"  
  
"Whatever Ron...I'm leaving now goodnight."  
  
Hermione gave herself a satisfied grin and headed away to the girls dormitories. She was stopped by a flying piece of wood, which knocked her straight on the head.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry Hermione, you OK?" A worried looking Fred Weasley stepped out from behind a nearby curtain, looking slightly embarrassed, "It's our new invention, the Weasley Woomerang. You simply chuck it, but rather than coming back to you, it hits the person you send it to, namely your worst enemy. Cool huh?"  
  
Hermione's heart sank, but she didn't know why. Seeing Hermione's sinking expression, Fred quickly explained himself,  
  
"It's not done finalised yet, Mione. We can't quite get it to fly properly, I was aiming for Bella Widget over there in the chair, she was bitchy to Angelina this morning."  
  
"Oh. Ok, that's nice to know, I know we don't talk much but I didn't think I was your enemy!"  
  
"Nah, course not, you're my brother's best friend."  
  
"Yeh, yeh I guess I am well I'm tired I'll be going, night George."  
  
As she turned to walk away, a thought occurred to her,  
  
"Um, Fred? Why were you behind the curtains just by the entrance to the girls dormitories exactly? It's really not that great a place if you're aiming for Bella." Fred grinned mischievously at Hermione, "Well, you know, I was visiting Angelina after the Bella incident, just in case. I reckoned I cheered her up just a little." He winked at Hermione and then, spotting George and Lee entering the common room, ran off to meet them.  
  
Hermione felt very confused. Seeing Fred in the library today, having fun with his friends and laughing, then seeing him now, coming from Angelina's bedroom, making up joke toys, it had stirred something in her. And all of a sudden the joy of what her and Justin had done faded into non-existence as she thought of what Fred and Angelina might have done at the same time. Had Fred and Angelina slept together? All of a sudden she felt an urgent longing for them not to have done anything, just maybe hugged, strictly as friends. She knew this was about as unlikely as her and Justin having sex – everyone knew that Fred and Angelina had an on-off thing going, and that when it was on, it was pretty serious.  
  
It was confusing, she had never looked at Fred in this way before, he was just Ron's older brother, slightly annoying yet very funny, one half of the infamous Weasley twins. But now, she saw his quirky red hair, his sweet grin, the way he cared about his friends, and how much fun everyone around him always seemed to be having. All the worries about her and Justin's relationship suddenly came flooding back to her, and she knew that she had to break it off – even if Fred would never even look at her in that way.  
  
Yet, she couldn't bring herself to see the hurt in his face, after what they had just done, when he heard she wanted to break up. So she cowardly ran up to her room and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. And on it, she wrote,  
  
"Hey Justin, This is really really hard for me to write, and it is by no means because of anything that just like 20mins ago happened. I just feel that we have grown apart, and that right now is not the best time for us to be together. Some times were great, and I have really loved spending the last year as your girlfriend, but I think I am gonna have to break it off now. Sorry its in a letter, but I can't bear to face you and say it. Hope we can stay friends cos you're a great guy. Love Hermione xxxxxxxx" 


	3. Meeting with Sirius

A/N: Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed,  
  
Tigger 180: I know it moved quite fast, but I wanted to get Justin out the way so I could move on with the juicy part of the story!  
  
Scary Person: Really interesting review, can you expand on which parts of the story were not as good (I refuse to say bad!) and which parts you enjoy, cos I really do want to improve my writing as much as I can. You think I'm not a trashy writer! Yay! Also I have read the first chapter of your story, it's really good and I will finish and review it soon!  
  
Marauder Angel: Thanks I'm really glad you liked it and bothered to review it  
  
Sirius lover: I love Sirius 2!! I'm so glad you liked the story, you sounded so enthusiastic, it was really nice :)  
  
Merlinsmagic: seems Hermione does like Fred, sorry if you don't like it, maybe give the other chapters a go? :/  
  
xony: I'm really glad you like it, thanks so much for reviewing  
  
So thanks guys, please continue to read the fic, maybe one day I will finish it, but I don't get how people can update their stories so soon! Lol have fun: thefuturemrsblack xxxxxxxx :D  
  
The next morning Hermione emerged from the dormitories to find Harry and Ron sitting alone in the common room waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, didn't want to wake you up, but we had a note from Sirius." (A.N I refuse to believe he is dead!)  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry, leaning comfortably on him.  
  
"Cool – what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing much, he said to meet him in the mountain cave at Hogsmeade again, but I dunno why he's there and not at home with Lupin – hope he didn't burn something down again. Well we should probably go quickly."  
  
They all got up to make a move, and then Ron stopped,  
  
"Hermione, aren't you doing anything with Justin today? You seemed pretty close last night."  
  
Hermione looked at her feet, and quickly mumbled to her friends that she didn't think she would be seeing much more of Justin from now on. Harry and Ron both looked a bit shocked, but sensing that Hermione didn't want to talk about the situation, they simply shrugged it off with an "OK – cool."  
  
As they walked down the corridor past the Great Hall, a thought occurred to Hermione,  
  
"Um, guys, how exactly are we going to be able to get down to Hogsmeade? It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, and well I think we would be noticed if we just left."  
  
"Don't worry – got it covered. I asked Fred and he said he would show us a new shortcut they found. He's meeting us right...here. You OK?"  
  
He was referring of course, to the fact that at the sound of Fred's name all the colour had drained from Hermione's face. She was amazed at how quickly he had all of a sudden affected her – especially when he had done nothing to change. However, as she soon saw a bright orange bob of Weasley hair coming at them and her heart did the same fluttery thing it used to do when she saw Justin, she knew her suspicions were true.  
  
"Hi guys – are you ready? I might even come with you – got some Zonko's supplies to get, and George is a little busy with Alicia if you get my meaning." He winked at Harry and Ron, who laughed and then smiled at Hermione, who he knew would not find such remarks at all funny, "hey Hermione – no Justin?"  
  
Hermione blushed, he obviously thought of her as one half of the most boring Hogwarts couple, this could be why her answer sounded quite so indignant, "Actually Frederick, we um we broke up, well I dumped him, well um yeh."  
  
Fred looked surprised, "Really? When, cos you didn't mention anything last night when we talked."  
  
"It was after that – I wrote him a letter."  
  
All three boys took sharp intakes of breath.  
  
"Harsh Hermione."  
  
"After a year? Cruel."  
  
"So what? If she didn't want to be with him, it was gonna hurt anyway – at least this way he won't let Hermione see his pain."  
  
Harry, Fred and Hermione stared at him, all equally surprised at how Ron had stuck up for her, hadn't his old feelings for her fully disappeared? Seeing their faces, he elaborated,  
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong – it's not nice but no break ups are nice. Are you telling me it was kind of Harry to announce to Cho that he didn't want to go out with her in the middle of the Great Hall? Everyone saw her crying – and when Fred dumped Angelina, one of the times anyway, it wasn't exactly nice to do it in Charms, giving her a parrot that him and Fred had charmed to sing "You're dumped a million times?"  
  
Fred shuffled uneasily – since then he and Angelina had grown up a lot, but it still upset him that he had once treated her so badly, and that she still wanted to have a weird kind of relationship with him. However, Harry simply explained that his relationship hadn't lasted a whole year – it was simply a fling. Fred, uncomfortably ignored Ron and just said "Whatever, shall we go?" and they all followed him to the new escape route.  
  
"Well," Fred explained happily, "me and George were talking about the room of requirement, and we thought well, what if you required to go to Hogsmeade, would it let you get there? And guess what – it does, you can simply walk past wishing to get to Hogsmeade, three times, and then, voila, when you open the door, there you are, coming out of the Three Broomsticks. Its pure genius, come on."  
  
They all followed him, eager to try out his new way of breaking school rules, Hermione not quite so keenly. They walked past three times, and then opened the door. As promised, they walked out as if coming out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Fred mate – this is wicked!"  
  
"Thanks Ronnikins, I am pretty proud of it myself."  
  
As they walked along the main street in Hogsmeade, heading towards the cave, Fred peeled off towards Zonko's joke shop, telling Harry, Ron and Hermione (or the dream team as he called them) that he would meet them outside the Three Broomsticks in an hour, to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
"So, Harry, any idea what Sirius wants to talk about? I mean, he's cleared by the Ministry so what's he doing in the cave, like a fugitive again?"  
  
"Seriously don't know – he never says anything in his letters, it's really annoying."  
  
They approached the stile at the bottom of the lane, where Sirius greeted them in human form, he looked extremely happy to see Harry, whom he hugged and slapped on the back forcefully. He then pleasantly greeted Ron and Hermione as well.  
  
"How are you lot? Harry you've grown I'm sure of it, how are you? How's school? What's happening up at the castle – how's Quidditch training? How do you like Angelina as captain? What's.....?"  
  
"Sirius, take a breath! Fine, grown, fine, fine, nothing, fine, she's really good – bit of a slave driver. Ok? Now what did you want us up here for, why didn't you just write?"  
  
"I was too excited to write! Hogwarts Hell!"  
  
Sirius took a small leap of joy, looking about as excited as if he would be a student attending Hogwarts Hell. Since the Ministry had cleared him a year ago, Sirius had become the same lively, happy person that he once was with his old friends. Harry had moved in with him and Remus, and he was embracing his fathership role with enthusiasm.  
  
"Did I miss something? Hogwarts Hell?"  
  
"You're not serious Harry – Hogwarts Hell is the renowned Hogwarts all day party -hasn't happened in like, 1000 years. So Sirius – what about it?"  
  
It was now time for Hermione to join in excitedly,  
  
"Oh God! I forgot to tell you guys – it's happening again! This Easter we are having Hogwarts Hell – it's reinstated."  
  
"Yeah – I have to say I'm a little upset you guys didn't know – I wanted you to tell me all about it, your dates and everything. But we can still talk – how about the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius suggested, walking in the general direction of their favourite pub.  
  
"Well, we used it to get here – long story – Room of Requirement secret entrance, and I'm not sure if we go can go in, it might just take us back to Hogwarts, otherwise I'm not sure how we're gonna get back."  
  
"OK, don't really understand that but cool –Fred and George found a new secret entrance – I'd be proud to call them my sons."  
  
They all laughed – Sirius did not appear to have grown up since he himself was at Hogwarts.  
  
"Aw mate – we'd be proud to call you our dad and no Ron, Three Broomsticks equals off limits – one slight drawback."  
  
They turned to find Fred Weasley standing behind them, who hurriedly explained that Zonko's, for some reason was closed, and he would be happy to join them, if he may. Instead of the pub, they walked on to a small coffee shop and found a table at the back where they could talk about Hogwarts Hell, which according to Fred was the most widely known event since the Triwizard Tournament, and he was already contemplating whom to invite.  
  
"Probably Angelina – but I go to everything with her, fancy a bit of a change. Hermione?" He grinned, showing to everyone that he was joking – of course he wasn't inviting Hermione, who was slowly turning bright red. Fancy going to Hogwarts Hell with popular funny Fred Weasley – maybe he would kiss her. Well, it wasn't going to happen – Fred had made it perfectly clear that to him, going out with Hermione was nothing but a joke.  
  
"Harry how about you? Parvati and Padma were disastrous – wonder if we'll be able to do any better this time eh?"  
  
"Yeah, might ask Cho, she still seems to hang round quite a lot. And she's not a bad dancer. Or kisser come to that." "Yeah, but who for me? I'll have to think carefully but act quickly – don't want to end up like last time, though thank God there's no Fleur Delacour to tempt me this year."  
  
They all laughed, but no one asked Hermione whom she wanted to go with – they probably thought that so soon after Justin she was too upset to even think about a new date.  
  
After an hour or so of talking all about every possible aspect of Hogwarts Hell, the Hogwarts students decided they should be getting back before someone missed them. They said goodbye to Sirius who was most upset to let them leave, "But if I get home now Remus will make me help cook – and I'll burn something again and he might throw me out – Harry we would be homeless!"  
  
They groaned and rolled their eyes at Sirius, familiar with his tactics for keeping them talking for hours.  
  
"Goodbye Sirius – see you soon. But not too soon OK?"  
  
And with that they went through the door to the Three Broomsticks, and back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N sorry this took so long to post, it's not great I know but I got writer's block and it's a kinda setting the scene chapter. Please Rand R cos it makes me want to put chapters up more quickly – any reviews good – but only constructive criticism! Lol xxxxx 


	4. It's a Date?

A/N as ever – thanks for the great reviews – hopefully this chapter is going to be up sooner than the last! Lol x  
  
PS Blue Lemon, yeah sorry I forgot to check that chapter, but I think the Ron/Harry dialogue bit was the only time the dialogue wasn't on different lines – am I right? :)  
  
(Still don't own Harry Potter characters – all J.K Rowling's)  
  
It was almost two weeks after the trio's trip to Hogsmeade and Hermione was becoming more and more distant from her two best friends. It wasn't that she had gone off them – they were still great and everything, it was just that every time she was with Ron and Harry, there was the chance that Fred would come over and talk to them, or that seeing Ron's oh-so similar to Fred's bright red hair would set off something in her that made her go flustered, turn bright red and start gabbling. It wasn't her usual behaviour either – say she was Lavender or Parvati or someone, then she might be excused for it – but she was level headed, sensible Hermione – not a ridiculous "girlie" girl.  
  
But Ron and Harry were worried. Her behaviour seemed to have started from when she broke up with Justin, and as he was seriously blanking her at the moment, they had their doubts about who dumped whom.  
  
"Seriously I'm worried, I caught a look at her Transfiguration paper yesterday and I swear that the grade was A – she's never had an A in her life! And she won't talk properly, she goes to bed early and she hasn't been to Hogsmeade with us since that first day when Fred showed us the secret passage!"  
  
"I know, she's different alright, I can't believe she was more fun when she was with boring Justin!"  
  
"Who's this? Hermione?" Fred and George appeared at their sides, and sat down on the nearest sofa, looking with interest at Ron and Harry, "Have you guys fallen out? Cos she's not sitting here."  
  
"Well done George, cleverly deciphered. We haven't fallen out, God she hasn't spoken to us enough over the past weeks for us to fall out. Dunno what's wrong with her."  
  
"Is it about Justin? Cos didn't those guys break up just like, 2 weeks ago or something?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron nodded at Fred, "That's what we thought – but she told us she dumped him, so what's that all about?"  
  
"Maybe she regrets it, or maybe she heard the same thing me and George heard."  
  
"What?"  
  
George sat up, "Justin was boasting to all his friends in the Great Hall today at breakfast. He says Grace Farrelly asked him to go to Hogwarts Hell yesterday evening, as soon as Dumbledore announced it officially at dinner. He was saying how glad he was that he wasn't with Hermione anymore, cos otherwise this 'fabulous opportunity' wouldn't have come up. She is pretty fit I suppose, more so than Hermione."  
  
Harry, Ron and surprisingly Fred glared at George, "Well, OK – I'm sure she is nothing compared to Hermione. OK?"  
  
The boys sat there for a moment, contemplating how Hermione would be feeling if she did indeed hear Justin's conversation earlier on.  
  
"Should we go talk to her? I mean, we're not good at this stuff, but just to let her know we care?"  
  
"Well, Fred's good at that – he's wound Angelina round his finger a million times before, he's a natural listener. Shame I never got that gene – it might mean I could get a girlfriend."  
  
"What about Alicia?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but she's hardly stunning is she – not breathtaking. But she's good at Quidditch and alright for a laugh," he put on a spooky voice and rubbed his hands together menacingly, "plus she let's me dooooo things to her." They all laughed.  
  
"Anyway Fred, would you go and talk to Hermione? I mean you're not close or anything like that but I've seen how you talk to girls, almost like you're a girl yourself."  
  
"If you think it would help sure, she's like a kind of sister to me anyway I guess. Well, not like Harry is a brother but she does spend a lot of time at The Burrow. Won't she think I'm intruding though?"  
  
"It's worth a go. Go on."  
  
Fred looked a little shocked, "Now? But I've got to prepare what I want to say and everything, I can't just go up and say it!" The other boys responded with scornful laughs and snorts of "Of course you can, get off your lazy ass and do it. Quick – she's leaving!" So Fred jogged across to the portrait hole where Hermione was trying to discreetly get out of the Gryffindor common room. When she saw him approaching she turned bright red and turned around, trying to get out the portrait hole as gracefully and quickly as possible.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Wait up!"  
  
"What? Oh Fred I, um didn't see you." Fred gave her a scathing look,  
  
"Sure you didn't, so where are you off to?"  
  
"The library, I forgot to return this book, I don't know what's wrong with me recently."  
  
She walked off, and Fred followed her, trying to make conversation with her as they went, him trailing slightly behind.  
  
"Yeah, what is up at the moment? You're never with Ron or Harry, and you seem really quiet and nervous. Are you upset about something?"  
  
Hermione slowed down and turned to face Fred. He was shocked to see that silent tears were trickling down her face.  
  
"Hey, hey Hermione. Don't cry! Um, come on let's go in here." He took her wrist and pulled her into the nearest classroom, and then turned to face her, "Is this about Justin? I mean, is it that you want him as your date for Hogwarts Hell, or you regret dumping him or something?" He was reluctant to mention what he had heard Justin saying about Hermione, there was no point in upsetting her even more than she already was.  
  
"No, no it's not Justin I want.......I want to go with. Um, no I'm over him. I dumped him! It's not, not Justin."  
  
"Really, cos you seem to have got more and more absent since you guys split up, Ron and Harry told me you don't really do anything outside school work anymore."  
  
"And I still got an A!" Hermione broke down in a fresh load of tears, and sank down onto a nearby chair, head in hands. "Fred I'm so pathetic, I never get A's, that's not me! I don't know what's wrong with me! And it's not Justin." She added angrily, as Fred opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Ok, not Justin. But then who do you want to go to Hogwarts Hell with? I didn't know you liked somebody."  
  
"Why would you? I'm just sad Hermione who doesn't like boys, just books. Lavender once told me, 'I chose looks, you chose books' I guess she's right." (A/N disclaimer: from Roald Dahl's 'Matilda' thanks AmericaPride!)  
  
Fred shuffled uneasily; it was true that both he and George thought Hermione slightly boring – very loyal to her friends, but not exactly adventurous, definitely not girlfriend material. He was also getting slightly bored by the constant stream of tears, why could Hermione not control herself? It wasn't as if Fred was a friend, and she should try and keep her dignity with those not so close to her.  
  
"So, who?" It had to be said, he was rather intrigued. Hermione looked into his big blue eyes, and for a reason she could not explain, said, "You."  
  
Fred snorted. Then, looking at Hermione's entirely serious expression simply said,  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You."  
  
This was a little ridiculous. Two of the brightest (or in Fred's case, loudest) students at Hogwarts and all they could say to each other were one- word phrases.  
  
"Hermione, you don't want to go with me! You're so...different from me. I'm so...older than you. I'm going out with Angelina."  
  
"But you're not! You always say it's just an on-off thing, nothing serious! Look, just pretend I didn't say anything OK?" Hermione was beginning to regret saying something to Fred – of course he wouldn't want to take her to a ball, she was plain, young and ugly. He was popular, funny and in a quirky way extremely fit.  
  
Fred looked at his brother's best friends desperate face and made a quick decision. "Look Hermione, I can't promise anything. I really care about Angelina, right now she's pretty important to me and yeh, it might be on- off, but, well I would love for her to be able to trust me. For me to ask you out wouldn't be a great step."  
  
Hermione's heart sank, here was a lovely, serious, passionate side to Fred, and it was about Angelina, not her. She made to leave the classroom, after apologising to him for wasting his time.  
  
"Hermione stop. Angelina's gorgeous, I'm sure someone will ask her to go if I don't. If it means that much to you that I go with you, well I could talk to her about it. I won't make you look desperate to her I promise, and I won't tell anyone else. Just let me ask OK? I'll get back to you tomorrow."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Nah, Fred don't worry about it, if you went with me out of pity, it wouldn't be right. I'll get over you and you can stay with Angelina. You obviously really care for her. She's lucky."  
  
Fred walked over to her slowly. He placed his hands around her hips and leaned forward to kiss her passionately and strongly on the lips. His hands started to caress her lower back, and gently worked their way up her spine, and to her front. As they started to feel the buttons of her shirt, and then undo them Hermione started to pull away. Fred stared at her for a second, and then lifted up his hands, as if in surrender.  
  
"Well, yeah Hermione. Um, I hope you feel better soon, I think it would be best if I stayed with Angelina, she's more my age, you know. You'll get over me – most girls do." He winked at her, feeling slightly guilty for teasing her so much, and walked out the classroom.  
  
Hermione sank back down onto the chair and wept bitterly.  
  
A/N No more for a while cos I am going on holiday to NEW YORK! (I'm from England) OMIGOD I am sooo excited, so I won't be updating until like maybe a week's time, sooner if you're lucky :) lol xxxxx 


	5. A surprising morning

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter

A/N not enough reviews for the last chapter! Lol but thanks to everyone who did review, sorry I haven't posted for so long, I have been busy being back at skool and everything. Sooo enjoy! Xxxxx

The next morning the whole of Gryffindor house was awoken by excited screams,

"Are you kidding? Oh Fred, this is so great, I didn't know you could be so, oh Fred Weasley...I love you!"

This alone was very amusing, seeing as Fred was not at all the type for screaming girls and declarations of love, and so it wasn't surprising that when most Gryffindors emerged from their dorms to see what was happening, he looked extremely embarrassed and blushed a shade of red that outdid even Ron's famous glow. The sight that met everyone's eyes was also quite surprising; Angelina Johnson's slim frame wrapped tightly around Fred's more muscular one and embracing him in a large, passionate kiss. This was most unlike Angelina, as she normally liked to keep when it was off or on with Fred strictly to themselves and close friends. Everyone was interested to see what this sudden change in opinion was all about.

Eventually Fred's embarrassment overcame him and he pulled away grinning stupidly and nervously at Angelina.

A/N Find out what happens next chapter! I know this is so short but I just wanted to get some interest back in the story, since I haven't posted since Easter! Please keep reviewing and I will try and get back into the swing of writing longer chapters again! I'm not positive where this is going anymore either, so any advice would be much appreciated! have fun xxxxx

PS thanx 2 everyone who pointed out I used George's name instead of Fred's! Really sorry – obviously wasn't concentrating. Next chappie up soon. xxxxxxxx


	6. Fred gets serious

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry P's not mine, still JK Rowling's, and I can't wait for **Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!**

Eventually Fred's embarrassment overcame him and he pulled away grinning stupidly and nervously at Angelina.

"Ange, not in front of everyone! Come on," he added softly so only she could hear him, "let's take this somewhere more private."

However _private_ was obviously not what Angelina had in mind, because she briskly dismissed his idea and turned to face the surrounding Gryffindors, who had formed a tight circle around the pair.

"Ok, everyone now listen up. Firstly I would like to apologise to all the ladies here, because it is completely official that Fred Weasley is completely off-market!"

As excited whispers filled the common room she turned to Katie, Alicia and Dilly, her three best friends and whispered something. Fred blushed even more brightly – he now looked like a traffic light, and the girls erupted in excited giggles of glee. The gossip was so huge that Katie Bell found she couldn't control herself,

"HE what?!!!!! HE GAVE YOU HIS WAND, AND YOU GAVE HIM YOURS??!!! THIS IS HUGE!!!!!!!!"

Only a small gasp and disgruntled moans as someone tried desperately to push through the crowds broke the silence that then flooded through the common room. Hermione had chosen the exact moment of Katie's outburst to enter the room, and she didn't look all to well. In fact she looked as if she was about to be violently sick. People parted cautiously but she had already caught the attention of three people not so willing to let her go.

"Hermione, oh god, what's the matter – you look terrible."

"Thanks Ronald," she said sarcastically, "but I'm fine, just a bit of a headache, it's very hot in here isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, it's freezing! Come on Hermione didn't you hear what Katie just said; Fred and Angelina swapped wands!!! This is gonna be good, we've got to stay!"

"Yeah, because mum will want me to account the whole jolly tale to her when she hears about this – just think, Fred, the first Weasley boy to settle down, can't believe it myself. I always thought it would be Charlie, seems the paternal type don't you think?"

Harry nodded in agreement, but Hermione was noticing something else. Was it just her or was Fred looking at her in a concerned way? He certainly didn't look at all too comfortable with the situation, but then why should he? She felt a sudden surge of anger as she thought of how he had played her just to see if he could get some cheap thrill. At that moment in time she couldn't have felt happier that it was Angelina and not her that was going to waste their time on Fred Weasley.

FRED'S POV

Hermione wasn't wrong when she thought Fred looked uncomfortable, in fact he felt dreadful. It had been so great when it was just him and Angelina in the common room, and when they had swapped wands it was magical. (A/N please excuse the pun!) But now everyone seemed involved and he didn't like how guilty he was feeling about Hermione, and how upset she was looking. He watched her come down the common room stairs; he watched her try to get her head around the situation; he watched it slowly dawn on her; and he watched her reaction. He saw Harry and Ron trying to make her stay and watch and he knew that she must be going through hell. All of a sudden this vulnerable looking girl, just two years younger than him, struck a chord that he didn't know he had and he quietly said to Angelina,

"Seriously baby, let's go OK? Not everyone wants to hear this. I'll explain later OK?" He said in response to the quizzical look she gave him.

So the two exited the common room and left the excited crowds of people just a little bit disappointed that they hadn't witnessed a bit more of what seemed the final chapter of the Weasley/Johnson affair.

When Fred and Angelina had walked along three corridors and were quite far away from the portrait hole, Angelina looked up at Fred and stopped him,

"So, what was that all about, I mean I wasn't supposed to keep this secret was I?"

"That a beautiful girl like you accepted my wand? Why would I want to keep that secret?" He said playfully, giving her a light kiss on the neck.

She could tell that he wanted to avoid the subject and basically get it on, but she also knew just how to say no to Fred Weasley, a gift that most girls did not possess.

"Fred, not now," she said, lightly pushing his hands away from where they had settled around her chest, "tell me what was up. It was like you suddenly freaked out or something. Are you having regrets about swapping wands? I mean I know it's serious but I really think that we are, you know, _there_. We've been going out off and on since 2nd year and I think that you were right when you said it was time for us to face up to our feelings. Are you saying you don't?"

Tears were now gently streaming down her face and Fred felt terrible.

"No, no don't cry! I don't regret fro one second giving you my wand, no way! It's just well, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise"

"I found out yesterday that Hermione has a bit of a crush on me." He looked down and shuffled his feet nervously. Angelina stopped crying immediately,

"Hermione Granger has a crush on you? But...but, she's so...SERIOUS!"

"I know, but maybe she doesn't want to be serious anymore, I mean, here's one person that is bound to knock the seriousness out of you right?" He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "I just felt it was a bit insensitive to be all 'Oh Fred, we're so in love' when she was wishing she was in your place. That's all, I promise."

"And you don't like her do you?"

"Not as more than my brother's best friend, no."

"Do Harry and Ron know? Or anyone else?"

"Nope, so don't tell, I don't want to embarrass her more than she as already embarrassed herself. There's only on girl for me Angie."

"Ok, you've got me convinced. Um...how about we go back to the tower, but straight to your dormitory, because really we haven't celebrated out love that well yet, have we Mr Weasley?"

"I like the way you think Johnson, come on, let's go."

He conveniently left out the part where he had kissed and felt up Hermione, but that was obviously a story for a completely other day.

A/N Well, another chapter, getting back into the story now I must admit! The real meaning behind "Swapping wands" will come out next chapter I promise so if you're feeling a bit confused don't worry! Thanks for all the reviews, they were really nice! Love you all, xxxxxxxxxx


	7. Angelina the slavedriver

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters!

"Oi Weasley! Stop the nattering and get back to training, the Slytherin game is only four days away and we're far from our best. Come on!"

Fred sighed and tore himself away from a group of sixth year girls who had come to watch either Harry or him train. He couldn't quite decide and this annoyed him slightly. He was used to being the heartthrob of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and yet Harry was slowly growing into his looks and was gaining increasing numbers of admirers, and not just because of the whole "Dark Lord" thing either. Another thing that was annoying him was Angelina. It was two weeks since they had swapped wands and he was getting bored. He knew that he had promised himself he wouldn't but tough, he was. The truth was it just wasn't fun to have a steady girlfriend. You had to buy them drinks at Hogsmeade visits, sit with them in class and basically stop mucking around with your twin brother in Quidditch practices.

On second thoughts the latter might only be true if your girlfriend is the captain of your Quidditch team, which Angelina was.

But he knew he had to stick it out, well until after Hogwarts Hell anyway. How sad would it look if he went without a date? And he knew that even for him, getting a date just five days before the dance would be hard. _Hermione doesn't have a date, _he heard his sub-conscience say. It was true, Harry and Ron had told him the other day. Apparently Seamus Finnigan had asked her but she had dismissed him kindly. Fred wasn't surprised, surely even Hermione wasn't desperate enough for the weird Irish boy. Sure, he was funny enough, but _date_ material? No way.

But anyway, the idea of him dumping Angelina and asking Hermione to go to Hogwarts Hell with him was stupid. Ridiculous even. He didn't like Hermione in that way, even if he had kissed her that night. He did that for fun, because she wanted him to, that was all.

"FRED!!! Are you coming or not? George managed to move his ass out here, what about you?"

Oops, Angelina had come.

"I'm coming, honestly sometimes I don't even think you seem like my girlfriend - slave driver!" He jokingly kissed her on the cheek but she pushed him away and walked onto the pitch.

"What was all that about?" thought Fred.

Hermione was just leaving the library to meet up with Harry and Ron after Quidditch practice when she ran into Fred alone for the first time since the night he had kissed her. She had been much happier since then, she had come to realise what an arrogant bastard Fred Weasley really was. She had also thrown herself back into work and was topping her class. Justin wasn't speaking to her but she had simply decided that boys just weren't worth it.

She was prepared to ignore Fred, and felt he would probably respond the same way to her. So she was surprised when he looked up at the last minute and said,

"Hermione. Hi."

"Oh, hi Fred." She made to walk past him quickly, she wasn't in the mood for a chat, but he stopped her again.

"Been in the library?" He pushed his floppy fringe back off his eyes, and her stomach jumped.

'Stop it,' she thought to herself, 'just walk away.'

"I have, yeah. Have you been at Quidditch practice?"

"If you can call it practice. More like Quidditch community service. Angelina's a slave driver."

At the mention of her name they both fell silent. Fred decided to change the topic.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts Hell? I mean, seeing Ron in his frilly dress robes should be something to look forward to at least hey?"

She laughed, remembered herself, and stopped.

"Well, I should go and meet them – Harry and Ron. I think we're going to do something."

"Right OK. And Hermione?

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

A/N Did intend for this to be longer but I thought it was a nice way to end the chapter, next up soon!


	8. You suck Fred Weasley

A/N Firstly thanks for all the reviews and I just have to say that please would people STOP TELLING ME HOW GREAT ENGLAND IS! (jk) it really is not that good and when I visited New York I was just like; oh wow this is so great. I am definitely planning on moving there some day, like when I finish school. Also in someone's review please explain what homecoming is! Lol I hear it all the time in TV programs (and from Stella7) but never know what it is lol! Love u guys all so so much, lets try and get 60 reviews with this next chapter! Lol xxxxx Oh, also there is some strong language in here, the "f" word, not sure if that is too strong for a PG13, we don't have these ratings in England, so I'm really sorry if it offends anyone, I just thought it fitted in well. xxxx

Disclaimer: Yup u guessed it; Harry Potter is all J.K Rowling's.

Hermione ran to catch Harry and Ron after their practice, still mulling over Fred's surprisingly meek apology. He had looked so sweet, all puppy-dog eyed and gorgeous, as if her acceptance meant the world to him. He had made her quite forget how arrogant and annoying he was.

She saw Harry and Ron chatting to Seamus and Dean outside the Great Hall. She still felt a little uncomfortable around Seamus, since she had dismissed his invitation to Hogwarts Hell, so she decided to meet her two best friends back in the common room. As she approached the portrait hole she could hear angry voices coming from within. She didn't want to interrupt an argument, but as soon as she heard a whiny, "But Angelina!" she found herself with her ear pinned to the Fat Lady. Which the occupant did not appreciate, it has to be said.

"Really dear, must you do that? You are pressing rather painfully over my stomach. I have had burning pains there all week."

"I'm really sorry, but this is kind of important, I won't be here long, I promise!"

She listened harder and heard Angelina yelling,

"...and then at Quidditch practice too Fred! Why can't you ever just grow up? Not always joke around? I'm beginning to think that this relationship can't mean a lot to you at all, or you would be far more respecting of me when I am trying to lead you to victory!"

"It's not a war baby, its just Quidditch."

"Just Quidditch!? JUST QUIDDITCH! What has happened to you Fred? You just don't care anymore. You used to have two priorities in your life, me and Quidditch, what happened?"

"Don' flatter your self, you were never a priority. OK? Yeah, that's what I said, never. My priorities are having a laugh, something that you have tried to stop me doing ever since we swapped wands, and playing Quidditch. For _fun_. Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to change how I am in practices, George and me are always mucking around. You have always known that about me, nothing's changed."

"Well, maybe I thought when you were in a serious relationship you would change! That day we swapped wands you were so different, and that evening was the most magical night of my life! Yes Fred Weasley, that evening where we FUCKED AND FUCKED THE NIGHT AWAY!"

"Angelina......"

"And that wasn't even the first time was it Fred? No, because you wanted to take it all the way when we were thirteen and only in third year. And I let you because I thought it would make you take this seriously. And it didn't. You make me feel cheap and useless Fred Weasley, like an old skank. And I thought you finally thought I was special when you gave me your wand. And it turns out you don't... I'm not."

This was said as if Angelina was finally admitting to something she had felt in the back of her mind for a long time and as soon as she said it she started sobbing quietly. In fact through the door Hermione could barely hear her.

"Angelina, that's...that's _so_ not right. I know I can be annoying but I really like you, we must have something or our wands, they wouldn't....."

"Wouldn't work? Well guess what Fred, yours doesn't. It did yeah, for the first week, and recently it has got worse and worse. And now nothing. It won't work. What's changed about your feelings?"

Fred whispered something inaudibly but Hermione needn't have worried, Angelina immediately screamed it back at him,

"HERMIONE!!!!! What about her? Don't tell me this is the reason your wand won't work!" Don't tell me this is because of...because of _her_. Well Frederick, just try and use my wand now – because I can promise you it will _not_ work anymore!"

Hermione's stomach tightened until she thought she might not be able to breathe much longer. She felt bad. She shouldn't have been listening in on this conversation and she knew that she should leave now. She couldn't understand why Fred and said her name, but she knew darn well that it wasn't because he liked her. She wouldn't let it be.

She hurried off to the library, where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed, She wanted to look up something that had been playing on the back of her mind for a couple of weeks now. She walked into the "Ancient Traditions" section of the library and brought down a book entitled, _"Ancient Traditions Explained in a Modern Way." _

She leafed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. It read;

_The ancient tradition of wand swapping is still a firm favourite among young and old wizards and witches of this time. The act consists of a wizard and witch deeply in love, exchanging their wands. As it is well known, there is always a certain wand for a certain person, but it has been proven that one's wand can also be used properly by one's true love as well. If one falls out of love then the wand will stop working for their partner. It can be that after swapping wands only one of the pair's wands may work, when the love is thought to be but not reciprocated. This can be heartbreaking for the said person whose newly exchanged wand will not work._

_The wizards and witches of our time who are known to have swapped wands are as follows;_

Hermione glanced down the list and noticed both Harry's parents and the Weasley's names. She thought about the tradition and quickly figured out what must have happened with Fred and Angelina. They must have had both wands working for the short time that Fred really thought Angelina was the one, but hers must have soon stopped working. However, because Angelina was deeply in love with Fred, his carried on working. It seemed however that after today, it might just be best if they re-swapped wands, to save themselves the embarrassment of failing all their lessons with wands that didn't work. It was certainly a big risk for Fred to take, especially as he was so scared of commitment, and she could understand exactly why there as so much excitement the morning it happened. But both Angelina and Fred must be feeling awful now their fairytale had ended.

She decided to brave it back to the common room, although she could just imagine the dirty looks she would receive from Angelina, and maybe all her friends as well.

"Never mind. I have done nothing wrong. I certainly never tried to hit on Fred while he and Angelina were dating seriously." She said to herself.

"Wrong Miss Granger."

She whipped around to see a grinning Fred behind her.

"What? I didn't! Oh Fred please say you didn't tell Angelina I did!"

""But you did? Remember that night where you forced me into an empty class room with you and just made me take advantage of you and be a complete slime ball when you refused to take it further?" He had stopped grinning now. "Hermione, God. I just had a big argument with Angelina. In fact I think its probably over, by the looks of the wand labelled Fred Weasley, not Angelina Johnson, in my pocket. Anyway, she made me realise how arrogant and pathetic I really was. It's true I use girls. I used Angelina for sex and I tried to use you too, all because you admitted to doing probably the most stupid thing you've ever done in your life – fall for me. And I'm just sorry OK? Because recently I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I think that to be fair, you're the reason my wand stopped working for Angelina. And I can totally understand if you say no, because I've been a jerk, and I'm also fully aware that you heard everything Angelina screamed at me, which I admit was all true –"

"How do you know I heard?" Hermione felt very rude indeed.

"The old fat lady, good friend of mine and George's now, she tells me most things that she thinks I might appreciate hearing. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to spend Hogwarts Hell with me...Fred Weasley, used-to-be-womaniser but altogether the greatest fuck you'll ever have."

A/N So how did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it I'm really getting back into the story and hopefully it will continue to flow even when we go back to skool (September 8th) SO ttfn, ta ta for now, PLEASE REVIEW! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Reactions

**A/N Thanks for all reviews, I loved the last line of chapter 8, thought it was quite funny and I could imagine Fred saying that! Lol, not back at school yet, but having a massive house party tonight to let off final bits of summer holiday steam! So here goes;**

"I'm sorry? 'Greatest fuck I'll ever have?' What are you _on_ Fred Weasley?!"

Fred looked at her, first surprised, then confused, and then most definitely embarrassed,

"I...I just thought it...was funny," he finished lamely.

"OK well firstly, IF and I mean if, I accepted your invitation to the Hellraiser, there would be no guarantee of me having sex that night, with you."

"Ah ha! So you're thinking of accepting! Relax Hermione it was a joke, I hardly expect us to have sex. I mean you're only 15, I'm obviously 18 and a lot more experienced, and school's really important to you and blah, blah, blah."

"What? You think the reason I won't have sex with you is because it's against my morals? What do you think Justin and me did Fred - hold hands in the library? You've got a lot to learn smart arse."

She smirked and turned on her heel to walk off. Inside she was bursting with happiness at the very thought of going with Fred to the Hellraiser. She had known the minute he asked that she would say yes; but she had also read Mrs Weasley's _Witch Weekly _and knew better than to give a boy all he wants at the first hurdle. However, she hadn't reckoned for how persistent Fred really was,

"So is that a yes, or a no?" She could tell he was still trying to act cool, even though he was obviously shocked at her last comment.

She turned back to face him, laughing happily, "Yes Fred, it's a yes. I'll go to Hogwarts Hell with you."

His reaction was priceless. He ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around, kissed her on the cheek and said,

"Miss Granger, you won't regret it."

She was left feeling shocked and immeasurably happy as she watched Fred walk jauntily off, obviously feeling that he had regained the upper hand.

Becoming the date of one of the most popular boys in Gryffindor had certain repercussions that Hermione didn't expect or foresee. She didn't expect it to stay secret but she certainly didn't expect that the news of her and Fred going together to Hogwarts Hell would spread as fast as it did.

After her talk with Fred it was already six so she decided to go to the Great Hall and meet Ron and Harry, finally, there. They sat down together and tucked into a delicious meal and Hermione resisted telling them about her and Fred – she couldn't decide if it would be weird for Ron, because it was his brother, or Harry, because they had briefly dated, or for both.

However she needn't have worried how to break it to them because shortly after they had sat down to eat, who should come in but Fred, George and Lee, all eager to sit with the three friends for once. Fred simply winked at Hermione, sat down next to Harry, and started buttering a roll. George came and sat next to Hermione and nudged her, also winking. Lee, however, walked in singing quietly to himself "Granger and Weasley, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ron turned bright red immediately, assuming that he was the Weasley that Lee was referring to. On noticing this, Lee said calmly,

"No, not you Ron, I mean you're not the one going to Hogwarts Hell with Hermione _are_ you?"

Both Harry and Ron spat out what they were eating.

"You're going to Hogwarts Hell with someone?"

"With a _Weasley_????"

They both turned to look questioningly at George, because of course Fred was with Angelina, wondering if he had actually asked _Hermione_ of all people to Hogwarts Hell. George just stared back at them.

"No idiots, not me."

"FRED?!"

Fred looked up for the first time, as if only just noticing that the conversation was going on. He simply said, cool as a cucumber,

"What?"

"Are you going to Hogwarts Hell with Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah, I asked her earlier on. Didn't I?"

Hermione blushed furious red, "Yes," she said meekly.

Ron was startled and confused,

"But what about you and Angelina?"

"Ah ha, yes, funny story there. My wand stopped working for Angelina because it seemed I had fallen _out_ of love with her. Then we had a screaming match in which I realised that maybe I was with her for the wrong reasons. _Then, _I remembered the passionate moment I had recently shared with our friend Miss Granger here, and realised that perhaps it was she I wanted to be with. Though as of et, she hadn't heard that, or agreed to be my girlfriend or anything."

There was a silence around the table, apart from Fred calmly tucking into his meal. No one had ever heard Fred talk that openly about his feelings and no one realised that he had felt that way about Hermione, not even she herself. They all just stared at him until he finally could no longer ignore them.

"What?"

"You shared a passionate moment with Hermione?" George asked doubtfully.

It was at this point that Hermione mumbled something about being very full and excused herself.

Fred looked up surprised and simply said, "Yeah, we snogged and I felt her up and then she cried because I then brushed her off as just another girl with a crush on me and blah blah, now we're about to be dating, I'll just go ask her first."

He walked out the hall sedately but then ran back up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting on a sofa alone, shaking slightly but altogether looking thoroughly amused. When she saw him come in she grinned.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you mind me telling those guys all that? I'm sorry if you did, I just reckoned that they would find out Saturday night anyways."

"No it's cool, I was just shocked at what you told them. About you wanting to be with me and stuff."

"You knew that."

"Yeah, but, well it didn't seem real until I saw their faces. Priceless huh?"

He sat down beside her and gently kissed her on the nose. "Priceless."

She looked up at him and kissed him long and sensual. He held her tighter and increased the sensation of their kiss. Neither of them had ever felt this way before, while simply kissing someone, and it was a wonderful feeling. Hermione slowly fell back on the sofa and all of a sudden Fred was on top of her, kissing her with force and passion, and letting his tongue discover all the crevices in her mouth. They were forgetting that they were completely on show in the common room, and that if a teacher came in, they would be in detention for weeks. But to Fred it didn't matter, to Hermione it did a little. But the main thing was that they were together and both wanted that.

Eventually Fred pulled away, grinning at Hermione, who breathlessly grinned back.

"Woah, that was intense huh?"

She stroked his hair, "Yeah, it was amazing. I could do that every day for the rest of my life to be sure!"

He lifted himself off her and straightened up his shirt, which had become slightly unbuttoned in places in the heat of the moment. She did the same. They stared at each other for some time before they were interrupted by a group of girls coming down from the dormitories. As luck would have it, it was Angelina and her friends. They all stopped stock still at he sight of Hermione and Fred, who had obviously just been making out. Finally Angelina strode forward with a snide comment of,

"And you dumped me for _her_ Fred? I thought you had a certain level of attractiveness that a girl had to be before you dated her. This one's certainly blow average wouldn't you say?" She looked at Hermione pityingly, "Enjoy your time with a big boy Granger, I shouldn't' think it will last long, you two are totally wrong for each other."

Fred had had enough though, and yelled back,

"Look Johnson, me and you are over. Yelling at Hermione and me isn't going to make me want you back, I'm sorry but that's the truth. So get over yourself, cause you used to be such a great mate, and quite honestly I don't want to loose you as that. But Hermione and me? Together now, so either deal with it or leave us alone."

A/N Aw I'm so happy! They're together, More reviews please, there's plenty more steam to come, but only if you review! Lol, back 2 school 2moro, life sucks doesn't it?! Lol xxxxxxx


End file.
